


Yen and Jask

by Castlewood_Bard



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Adoptive Parent, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College, Dating, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Modern AU, Yennskier, compliments, home for the holidays, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard
Summary: Yennefer and Jaskier both need someone and find each other at the perfect time.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Coffee Shop AU, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this started as a coffee shop AU and was inspired by multiple posts on tumblr, each saying that Yen doesn’t get enough love. By golly they’re right.  
> What you are getting in this fic:  
> Ace Geralt  
> bi Jaskier  
> bi Yennefer  
> probably not very accurate college because I'm not there just yet- give it half a year alright  
> pretending that people still call and text,  
> basically soap opera level descriptions but I’m having too much fun to stop  
> they talk about emotions because I say so  
> Yen may have a little trust stuff but that’s about it 
> 
> Sorry for the long note. Enjoy!

Yennefer  was done . It was only ten in the morning, and three different people had yelled at her, claiming a wrong order. When she’d taken this job, coffee had been her favorite smell in the world. Now it made her want to puke. Especially the sweet stuff.  Tooth rotting, throat scalding sugar sludge was all she made, morning, afternoon, or night, depending on her work/class balance that day .

Oh, yes. That reminded her of why she took the job in the first place. Even public college was  outrageously priced. 

She scoffed as the door chimed, alerting her another customer was waiting. She lifted her head and  was met with striking blue eyes. They stared at her kindly, and something in her chest loosened.

“Rough day?”

Jaskier  was done . College had taken everything out of him. He was social but had to stay cooped up in his dorm studying all day. He loved his major, but his candle was burning at both ends. He had music gigs and club meeting every day. There were thing he could drop but hated disappointing anyone. He scowled as he kicked a pebble. It was Sunday. He didn’t want to be thinking at all on Sunday. But his brain wouldn’t stop telling him he had something due, even though he had a rare break. He’d checked and double checked his schedule, worked til  nearly dawn, clearing whole day to get out of his dorm. But his brain wouldn’t leave him alone.

The smell of coffee pulled him from his self pity.  Maybe caffeine would help his mood. As he ducked in, his breath caught. Standing behind the counter was the most stunning woman he had ever seen.  Her raven hair caught the mid morning sun, and her violet eyes pierced him with a gaze that said, ‘I will murder you in the sexiest way imaginable.’

Okay, he had to be smooth. A song, poetry, what could get a girl like this’ attention? In a true stroke of genius, his brain decided to go with, “Rough day?”

The woman snorted, but held eye contact with him. 

“Don’t make me answer that. Anything I say will get me fired. I need this job.”

Jaskier laughed, surprising the woman. 

“I haven’t seen you here before. Are you a student?” Her shoulders had tensed, and her face was more guarded than when he’d walked in.

“I am, yeah. Most of my classes are on the other side of campus, so is my dorm. I don’t usually get coffee anyway, but this morning was beautiful- uh different.” Jaskier cringed. 

He was better than that, but something about this woman made his brain short circuit. He glanced at her name tag. A name would definitely help. “ I’m sorry… Yen. That was-“

“Squirrels have been more eloquent," She deadpanned.

“Yeah… um, can I try again?” He asked  sheepishly .

“No, but you can order something. You’re holding up the line.” 

Jaskier turned to apologize to whoever was behind him, but  was greeted with crickets. 

He grinned to himself. “I deserved that. Okay, a black coffee, please. I don’t have the cash for anything more.”

Yen’s eyes lit up, and her shoulders relaxed as she walked to the pot marked ‘black’. It looked a little sad, sitting in a corner all by itself. Jaskier was glad he’d picked it. At the moment, he had a lot in common with that pot of black coffee.

Yen walked back and handed him the cup. “Two fifty. By the way, if this counter wasn’t between us, and my boss wouldn’t fire me on the spot, I would have kissed you for ordering that. Easiest thing I've had to do all day." She thought for moment. "Oh, and my name is Yennefer. Manager didn’t want to fork over the cash for any more than five letters on the name tags. Wonderful man.” Her tone dripped poisonous sarcasm.

“I’ll remember that, Yennefer.” He would not, in fact, remember that, as his brain had combusted when she mentioned kissing.

He handed over a five and put the rest in the tip jar. Worth every bit for the smile it earned him. He walked around the campus, admiring the colors of the leaves. The yellow tips of the trees told him fall was around the corner.

It wasn’t until he sat back down in his dorm that he realized the girl hadn’t offered a last name. He also forgot to ask of a phone number, Instagram, or any other form of communication. And on top of all that, he had no idea where the coffee shop was. 

He groaned, finished his coffee, and began on an assignment that was due next month.

Monday, Jaskier met his best friend in Music Theory. Geralt was an Animal Genetics and Forestry Sciences double major.  Usually those would never cross over with Music of any sort, but Geralt’s counselor suggested he take an elective . Music had been the only thing Geralt’s schedule allowed. 

He was a hulk of a man with long silver hair usually kept in a half bun, eyes that glowed gold, and muscles for miles. Jask had had a crush on him when the class started, but their dynamic had shifted to a ‘help me, I know nothing about music. Also will you be my friend? I am awful at socializing of any sort,’ on Geralt’s part. Jaskier had accepted it  happily , and he and Geralt became fast friends. 

“Hey, Jask. How was your weekend?” Geralt greeted far too  cheerfully for the time of day. Jaskier was not his best at nine in the morning. 

“Hhuurgh,” was all Geralt got as Jaskier flopped his head on the desk.

“That bad? You should have said something.”

“No, it’s- I had coffee yesterday and no matter how early I drink it, the caffeine stays in my system well past midnight. It allowed for a lot of night worrying.”

“What’s got to you now? Anything I can help with?”

“ Not unless you know the most beautiful woman on the planet. Her hair… cascaded down her shoulders! And! And her eyes are so blue they’re purple. But my mind threw out her name. A curse on whoever thought caffeine was a good idea.”

Geralt froze. “As a matter of fact…”

  
  


Geralt may have been a disaster when it came to social situations, but he could pull it together long start a conversation . Especially when it was with a person in need. 

She was beautiful, but Geralt wasn’t interested in dating. She’d sat down next to him in his floriculture class the year before.

He noticed a small lilac charm on her necklace the first day she sat by him. 

“Lilac?”

She’d turned to scrutinize him. Deeming him not creepy, she explained. “My mom’s favorite. She gave it to me before I left for school.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks, I’m Yennefer. You are?”

“Geralt.”

They proceeded to exchange numbers and promised to share notes if one missed class. 

Turns out Yen missed class a lot. Over the next year, they got to know each other. Geralt learned that Yen’s mom was  really her adoptive mom, Tissaia. And Yen missed class so much because she had to pay for most of her school. She’d, unfortunately, chosen a coffee shop that had an inflexible schedule. This year they had another nursery management class.

It  just so happened that it was a Sunday class. Yesterday She’d rushed in late and sat down in a huff.

“What’s up, Yen?”

“Oh, nothing. I botched my only chance to  maybe be happy in a relationship for once.” She shot a glare at her phone. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“This guy came into the shop today. He was sweet, and funny, and Gods he was gorgeous. He had this look. I can’t even … I don’t know, something about him. He was flirting with me, but I  just gave him his coffee and sent him on his way. He’d disappeared by the time I thought to give him my number.” 

“I’m sorry, Yen. Should I keep an eye out for  indescribably handsome men?”

She scoffed. “Go for it.” 

Then class began, and they dove into notes.  Indescribably handsome men forgotten for the most efficient greenhouse arrangements.

Geralt shook the memory from his head. “... I may know the girl.”

Jaskier drew back in his seat. He had never seen Geralt smile so wide. 

Geralt booked it to the quad after class, Jaskier trailing behind. He pulled up Yen’s number, tapping his foot as it rang. 

“Hello? Geralt? You're lucky. I  just got out of class. Why didn’t you text?”

“I found him!”

“Found who?” Yen didn’t dare get her hopes up. 

“HIM! The guy you told me about!”

“How?” Skepticism dripped from her voice.

“He’s in my Music Theory class. And, Yen, he is so nice.”

Yen’s mouth hung open in disbelief. “Are you telling me that your only other friend on  all of campus is the guy who wandered into my coffee shop? Geralt, how is that even possible?”

“I don’t know, but he described you to a tee. Can I give you his number?”

Yen thought for a moment. “No, I want to keep the mystery for a bit. Tell him I’m free tomorrow from six to eight. If that doesn’t work, I’ve got all day off Friday. Only give him tomorrow as an option first, though.”

“Will do. See you in class.”

“Bye.”

Geralt walked over to Jaskier, who was pacing by a bush. 

“Was it her? What did she say?”

Geralt grinned. “Are you free tomorrow evening?”

Jaskier’s face fell. “I have a gig downtown. All night. Is that the only time she’s free?”

“ I think she said something about Friday afternoon.” Geralt shrugged.

“That’s perfect! My only class that day gets over at noon. We could grab lunch.”

“I’ll tell her Friday, then.”

“Don’t you think I should?”

Geralt eyed him. “Isn’t it better to keep the mystery alive, Jask?”

Jaskier gasped. “You’re right. Where do you come up with these things?”

“I have my ways,” Geralt smirked. 

  
  
  



	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! This was a fun one to write :)

Jaskier was a bundle of nerves the rest of the week. He sped through homework and projects, using any extra time to plan. First words, first outfit, first everything, had to be perfect. After emptying his entire closet, he found a teal shirt that had black and coral embroidery. He paired it with light blue pants that brought out his eyes. Fancy enough for a date but not over the top. He composed a few poems, but threw them out. It was better to actually talk to her first. Gods, he hadn’t been this excited about something in ages. 

Friday finally rolled around. Through Geralt, they decided to meet at a little sandwich shop. Jaskier  practically skipped down the sidewalk. There was something about this girl that made him want to jump out of his skin. As he approached the building, two figures appeared on the opposite street. Silver and black hair stood in stark contrast to each other as they walked towards Jaskier.

She was even more beautiful than before.  Gone was the coffee steamed ponytail, harried look only a customer could elicit, and shapeless apron .

In their stead were soft ringlets that framed her stunning face, a soft smile complimented by burgundy lipstick, and a crushed grey velvet shirt accompanied by a swishing black skirt .

Jaskier’s mouth hung open. 

Yennefer stuck her hand out. “Nice to see you again, Jaskier. Geralt was talking you up.”

“He- he was?”

“Oh yes. Told me you  practically sung about me." Her eyebrow cocked. “Sorry. I  just \- you're- wow.”

Geralt cleared his throat. “Jask, before you start drooling, shut your mouth and invite the lady to lunch. Yen, I’ll catch you later. We have that model to make this weekend. I need your magic hands.” He then walked away, grinning to himself. 

“Magic hands?” Jaskier squeaked. 

Yennefer chuckled, music to Jaskier’s ears. “Our friend Geralt is not a craftsman. He needs me to paint it. I’m very steady.” Yen felt a bit guilty about bragging, but what harm could it do?

“His hands are ginormous,” Jaskier mused as he opened the door for her. The smell of fresh bread greeted them as they sat themselves in a quiet corner.

“Can I get you something to drink?” the waitress asked as she dropped utensils and menus in front of them. 

“Do you have lilac tea?” Yennifer asked. 

“We do. And for you, sir?”

“Uh, water with lemon, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Of course. I’ll be right back with those.”

She walked away, leaving them alone once again. 

Jaskier toyed with his napkin. Why was it so hard to think of something to say?

“Go ahead, ask. I know you want to,” Yennefer piped up.

“Ask what?” “Why Geralt called me Yen, but I insisted you call me Yennefer. Everyone wants to know.”

“Oh, I guess I assumed it was a personal preference. Do you want to tell me? You don’t have to,” Jaskier hurried. 

Yennifer stared at him. “That’s usually the first thing people ask me. Well, now that I’ve brought it up,  I feel like I should. Besides it’s  probably something you should know if we’re going to-“ She took a breath. “I like to be formal with people when I first meet them.. It’s a thing.” A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, it’s okay. I understand. I’m Julian to all my parents’ friends. Jaskier is for people I like. Don’t worry, I’ll call you Yennefer until you tell me otherwise.”

She smiled. It took Jaskier’s breath away. Genuine and dazzling, he knew it wasn’t an expression she used everyday.

“Thank you.”

The waitress came over, then, with their drinks. “Ready to order?”

Jaskier and Yen looked at each other and grinned, menus forgotten at their elbows. 

Yennefer did a quick scan and stated, “I’ll have the turkey BLT, please. And a side of fresh fruit.”

That gave Jaskier enough time to find something. “And I’ll do the spicy Cuban, thanks. No side.”

“Will that be all?”

“Yes.”

“It’ll be right out.”

As soon as she was gone Yennefer turned back to Jaskier. “So how do you know Geralt?”

“He  was placed in my Music Theory class. Poor guy  really couldn’t care less, but I hope I make it bearable for him.”

“Wait, you’re the ‘one nice one who actually makes music interesting’ he’s always talking about?”

“ Really ? That’s so sweet. So how do you know him?” “We take floriculture together.”

Jaskier’s face lit with recognition. “The witch who can make anything grow! That’s what he calls you. And he means it in the nicest way," Jaskier assured.

“Well, not anything. That was my ex, Triss. But I learned a lot from her.”

“I’m sorry. Can I ask why it ended?” “Different schools. Too much distance. Better as friends anyway.” Yennefer stared off into space as she spoke.

“That’s too bad.”

“Yeah, but I got to meet you so not a total loss.”

“Am I that impressive?”

Yennefer nodded her head as she sipped her tea. “Yes. You have a quality about you, Jaskier. I can’t put my finger on it, but it’s  just … nice.”

Jaskier beamed. “I’ll take it.”

Food appeared soon after that, and they sat in comfortable silence as they ate. 

“Mm, I forgot to ask what year you are.” Yennefer asked  in between bites. 

“I’m a sophomore. You?”

“Same.”

They fell into easy back and forth questions about school and work. Lunch ended, they paid, then stepped outside. As they waited for Geralt to show up, a stiff breeze swept their hair. Yennefer shivered.

“Here, take my jacket. I live  just up the street. It’ll give us a reason to meet up again, too,” Jaskier winked.

Yennefer took the jacket, a nice soft brown thing, and added, “Wow, you  really don’t live anywhere near my shop.”

Jaskier snapped his fingers. “That’s what I was going to ask you! Where is your shop? I couldn’t find it anywhere.”

“Lots of people have the same trouble.  I think my boss cursed it to be impossible to find. It’s on the corner of Third and Main.”

“Okay. I’ll have to remember that,” Jaskier opened his mouth then thought better of it.

“What?”

“Well.  I wonder if I could get your number this time. End the mystery.”

Yennefer smiled again, brighter than the sun. “Yes.” 

She rattled off the numbers, then bounced on her heels. “I should  probably get going. A few things to do.”

“Of course, Yennefer. Thank you for the wonderful date. I’ll text you later. And you look beautiful.”

Her cheeks turned rosy from the compliment. “Thank you.” She paused. “Call me Yen. You earned it.”

She turned and rushed off without hearing his answer.

“I would love to, Yen. I would  absolutely love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	3. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute dates and going home for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and enjoy:)

The first date was a success. Jaskier took Yen to an open mic night he was playing. He chose the songs  carefully , each a sweet melody about love or happiness. It was dark, but he imagined Yen smiling at him from the back of the room. 

When he finished his set, he hopped off the stool and maneuvered back to their table. Between all the bodies and the thrill of playing, his face  was flushed a brilliant red . 

Yen studied him. “Are you embarrassed?”

Jaskier rubbed his neck, letting out a nervous chuckle. “A little. I’ve never played in front of someone I’m dating.”

“Jask, you were fantastic! At first I thought it was a cover. You’re so natural up there.”

“Thanks, Yen!” He began rambling about little details and inspirations he’d had over the years. Yen listened to every word, his enthusiasm contagious. 

As he paused for breath, Yennefer leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

A soft gasp escaped him. He brushed his hand over the spot and grinned. 

“I could listen to you talk about your music all night, I promise, but I’ve got an early presentation tomorrow. Walk me home?” She felt guilty interrupting him, but she had to get back to her dorm.

“Of course, my lady.” He took her arm and hooked it with his own. 

A million love songs played in her head as they meandered down the street.

***

For their third date, Yen took him to a movie. Some sort of thriller. Not very original, but fun nonetheless. Unfortunately, it was late, and Jaskier  was tired . At some point he  really did yawn and stretch his hand out a bit. Yen gave him a look, then nodded her head. “Go ahead.”

Jaskier looked at her, confused, then checked himself. “Oh Gods, Yen. No, I didn’t mean- I wasn’t…”

“Jask, it’s okay. I’d like it.”

She nodded, and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her  nearly onto his lap. She was warm and fit  perfectly on his side. Something shifted in Jaskier’s chest and everything seemed a little bit better. The rest of the movie was far more enjoyable.  They walked home holding hands in the chill air, laughing about nothing and everything . 

***

Weather changed  quickly , with winter hitting them head on. Jaskier and Yen were sitting together in her dorm, having finished their finals.  The room  was painted a homey cream color that she had spruced up with black fabric samples they’d found one day while thrifting . Jaskier loved the combination. It reminded him of a hidden cave with secrets untold and wonders in every corner. The fairy lights she’d allowed him to add only added to the atmosphere. But something was souring his mood that even a  beautifully decorated room couldn’t fix. 

Yen smiled as she talked with her mom. When she hung up, she noticed a slight scowl on her boyfriend’s face. 

“What’s wrong Jask? You haven’t smiled in… way too long.”

He grumbled. “Christmas.”

“What about Christmas? I thought you loved holidays.”

“Usually I do, but Christmas was always the most stressful for us. My parents hosted and expected the house to be spotless, the food perfect. My mother turned into a nightmare. You couldn’t say two words to her without getting screamed at for not knowing exactly what to do and when. I know when I go this weekend, she’ll expect me to do even more since I haven’t been home in months. It’ll be my duty,” he finished with a dramatic sigh and eye roll. 

Even though he ended with too much gravitas, Yen could tell it bothered him. “My mom wouldn’t mind an extra person. You could come home with me. If you wanted.”

Jaskier lit up. “Yen, you don’t mean it!”

She laughed as he scooped her up and danced around the room. “I do. You may have to cook a little. We always do a pie bake, but it’s nothing serious.”

“I would bake a thousand pies if I didn’t have to go home to stuffy men asking me why I’m not in politics yet. ‘Oh, I don’t know Mr. So-and-So, I don’t want to be dead inside by the time I’m thirty!’”

Yen snorted at his awful impression and pulled him close to her. This was new to her. She didn’t get close to people. Too many experiences of having them ripped away. Jask was different, though. The freest spirit she’d ever met, but there for you no matter what.

He looked down at her as worry returned to his face. 

“You’re one hundred percent positive your mom won’t mind?”

“Yes. She always makes enough food. We invite the whole neighborhood.”

Jaskier beamed. The sight filled Yen with an inexplicable happiness. Her boyfriend with a scowl looked so wrong. 

“Jask, can I kiss you?”

He blinked. “You’re sure? I know you wanted to-”

“I’m sure.” She inclined her head, and he followed. And Gods, it was wonderful. Soft, gentle at first, and deepening as they relaxed. 

Jaskier sighed into her mouth, and she giggled. 

He pulled back. “What?”

“That tickled.” She bit her lip to hide another smile. 

Jaskier cocked an eyebrow. “Ha, that’s nothing!”

He lifted her onto the bed, grabbed her ankle, and ran his fingers up and down the sole of her foot. She screeched with surprise and grabbed his middle.  Wrestling him into reach, she began grazing her nails across his neck,  just below his ear and back to his hairline . 

He threw his head back, trying to shake her off.  They continued reaching for every ticklish spot they could find, giggling the whole time . Soon, neither of them had the strength to continue, their bodies racked with laughter.

“Stop, stop, I’m gonna pee.” Jaskier gasped. 

Yen trailed her finger down his stomach one last time, then let him run to the bathroom. He came out grinning. “Thanks.” His whole face was rosy. “How’d you know exactly what I needed.”

“Magic… and knowing what it feels like to need cheering up,” she shrugged. 

He sat back down on the bed and settled her in his lap. A tune sprung to his mind, and he hummed. 

“ ‘Take On Me’,  really ,” Yennefer tilted her head to better see his smirk. 

“My head is one huge jukebox, dear.”

Yen thought for a moment. “Well I will. I’ll take you on anytime.”

“How about a movie instead?”

“You read my mind.” She grabbed the remote and scrolled through Netflix. 

“Ooo, stop there!”

“Birdcage? What’s that.”

“It’s about a gay night club owner whose son is getting married. The son’s fiance’s parents are super conservative and hilarity ensues. Don’t worry, it’s Robin Williams and Nathan Lane.  Absolutely nothing serious about it. You’ll love it.”

Yen nodded. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :) :)


	4. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer takes Jaskier home for winter break

Tissaia drove to pick up Yen and Jaskier the next afternoon. The drive back to Yennefer’s house was over an hour, and they were both exhausted. Yen forced herself to stay awake to answer her mom’s questions about school for a while, but  quickly  nodded off. Her head fell on her boyfriend’s shoulder, earning a smile. Jaskier followed close behind. Tissia grinned. Her daughter hadn’t trusted some like that in years, and never this soon after meeting them. It was refreshing and a relief to see. Yen had struggled too much not to find some happiness. 

She continued on with Christmas music playing. It grew dark and a light fog appeared. Everything was a beautiful haze of Christmas and street lights. As they neared the house, Yes stirred, recognizing the twists and turns that meant home. Jaskier snorted awake at Yen's movement. He  discreetly  swiped at the drool, hoping no one noticed. Tissaia pulled in the driveway, and Yen hopped out of the car, grabbing bags and rushing to the door. Jaskier grabbed the rest of the luggage, and they both waited on the porch for Tissaia and the keys.

They dropped everything at the door. Tissaia moved to the kitchen to pull out dinner. Jaskier didn’t even have time to get a proper look around before Yen called, “Mom, I’m going to give Jask the tour of the town. If that’s alright? We’ll be back by six. 

“Okay, Piglet, be safe. Roads are icy right now.”

“Yep!”

As they clambered back in the car, Jask cocked his head. “Can I ask about… piglet?”

Yen froze for a moment then looked at him. “I was young when I came to Tissaia. Not young enough to not know how cruel the world can be, but young. I  was scared  and refused to look at her, let alone talk or socialize at all. She gave me my own room, and let me have my privacy.  Mostly  . Every night, she sat outside the door and read to me. A kid’s book, a magazine article, anything  really . She saw it as the best way for me to know her without pushing me into anything.

“Then one day she came home with one of those huge joke books. She knocked on my door and started reading them off one by one. And I laughed at every single one of them. It was like when someone says one funny thing, and everything after is hilarious. All that stuff I’d kept pushed down for… too long came up. I don’t remember most of the jokes now, but they meant so much to me. I opened the door for her and let her sit in the room with me. We talked for hours after, face to face for the first time. She called me piglet ever since. A few years later, I asked her why. She said I was so happy my laughter sounded like a pig squealing. I  probably  should have been mad, but by that point it was a part of me.”

She ended with a small, wistful sigh.

Jaskier smiled and nodded. “That’s sweet, Yen. I didn’t know that.”

She licked her lips and leaned into an icy turn. “I don’t tell many people.” 

“I know.” He rested his hand on her knee as they drove on in serene silence. 

The town was nice.  Fairly  small, but it had a park and grocery store and gas station. Anything you would need in a pinch. It baffled Jaskier, though. A city kid himself, he knew he would have gone mad only having three places to go, but Yen was fond of every stop. Her eyes glazed over, and she seemed younger as she pointed out her old haunts along back streets and alleys.

"Mom taught me how to drive in that parking lot."

"I hit that sign the first time I drove by myself. I had to work in the restaurant for a year to pay it off."

"Had my first kiss by that tree. Gods, he was jerk. Sloppy too. You could run circles around him." Jaskier offered half-hearted scoff. This was too wonderful to be offended. 

When they returned home, Tissaia ushered them to the table." I moved your bags upstairs so they're waiting for you when you're ready."

They made small talk as they ate and, Tissaia asked Jaskier about his classes. He gave her an overview of a song he'd started before break, clearing the plates as he spoke. The last thing he wanted to be was a bother. She shooed him from the sink soon enough, though. “Go unpack. Relax for tonight. I’ll need you far more tomorrow.” 

Yen took his hand and dragged him upstairs. This gave him a chance to see the rest of the house. The kitchen had been a jumble of old and new appliances, things replaced as needed, but never before. Each wall was a different shade of grey or white, giving the whole house a  ghostly  appearance. In any other house, it would have been depressing, but here it worked. A very Yennefer place. 

“Mom let me paint one wall a year. It was another one of our traditions. White if the groundhog saw his shadow, black or grey if he didn’t. She called me out sick and we spent the whole day rearranging and painting. I loved it.” Yen beamed as she led Jaskier down the hall. Jaskier studied her room. Again, every wall was greyscale. Except the one her headboard pressed against. That one was vibrant, light purple, plastered with pictures of her and Tissaia. Memory after memory stacked on one another.

“Lavender,” he breathed. 

“Mom painted that one,  just  before I moved in. To this day, I have no idea how she knew it was my favorite color.” Yen gave the wall a fond glance, then hoisted her suitcase on her bed. “The bottom drawer over there should be empty. You can use that one.” 

Jaskier rolled his bag over and  carefully  placed his clothes inside. 

“Oh, hey! Where do you want me to sleep?” 

“In here. I’m taking the couch.”

Jaskier grimaced. “No way, Yen! First of all, I couldn’t ask that of you. And second of all, it would feel wrong taking your room in your house. As long as the couch isn’t made of broken glass I’ll take it,” he exclaimed. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

“Alright. I mean, it’s a great couch, don’t worry. I  just  want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Yen, I can sleep anywhere.”

“I don’t doubt that. I’ve seen you in lectures. Geralt has a file named 'Sleep Faces of a Music Major'. It’s hilarious.”

Jaskier made an indignant face and was about to retaliate, but Yen cut in. “Finish unpacking, and we can see what gossip my mom’s got.” Her eyes flashed with excitement in the low light. Jask couldn’t help but throw everything else in the drawer. Family gossip was one thing he would never miss, no matter who’s family it was. 

He followed Yen back downstairs and all three people curled up on the couch. "Mom, you have to tell me everything I've missed. Any interesting tidbits come up recently?"

Tissaia stayed silent for a moment. She glanced between Jask and the floor before answering, "Nothing yet. Though we never know what the holidays bring."

Her lips drew into a tight smile that Yen seemed not to notice. Jaskier kept quiet on the matter. He was a guest. It wasn't his place to point out strange pauses.

The conversation turned to Tissaia's work at school. What her students had been doing and which teachers were getting on her nerves. At midnight, Yen yawned and excused herself to go to bed.

“Sorry, Mom. I can’t keep my eyes open anymore.”

“Alright, Piglet. Sleep well. You know where the blankets are if you need an extra one.”

“Of course.” She bent down, giving Tissaia a kiss on the cheek. She then turned to Jaskier. “If you need anything, come get me. Good night.”

“Good night, darling.” He squeezed her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

Tissaia went to her room soon after. With no one to talk to, the only thing left for Jaskier was sleep as well. Yen was right. The couch was comfortable. He drifted off and hoped it would be a happy holiday for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated always :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more fluff

Jaskier woke to the gentle shuffle of Tissia making breakfast. She’d kept the lights dim so as to not wake him, but he was a light sleeper when he was in a new place. He yawned and smacked his lips, trying to shake the sleep from his head. 

“Good morning.”

Tissaia jumped at his voice. “Jaskier! I didn’t mean to wake you. Sorry.”

“It’s perfectly fine. Anything I can help with?”

Tissaia glanced around the kitchen. “If you’re willing, you can lay the bacon out on this tray.”

As he walked over, he noticed she took the same tone Yennefer did when asking for something. Sheepish and proud all at the same time. Apparently the women of this house like to be as independent as possible. Jaskier loved that about them. 

They worked quietly for a while, then Tissaia cleared her throat. 

Jaskier turned to look at her. She kept her gaze fixed on the coffee pot, but whispered. “I’m glad you could come. I’ve never seen Yen this happy to share her life with someone.

Jaskier raised his eyebrows.

As if realizing what she said, she turned to him with a small gasp. “Not like that, I mean, her home, where she comes from… me.”

Jaskier nodded. “I really like you daughter, Ms. de Vries. It means the world that Yen is sharing this with me.”

Tissia smiled. “I’m glad, Jaskier. She told me you didn’t want to go home, but I’m glad you came here. You’re welcome anytime.”

Jaskier blushed and ducked his head down, focusing back on the bacon.

Yennefer walked down soon after. She wore fuzzy pajama pants and an old sleep shirt. Her hair was a tangled nest of midnight curls.

Jaskier gasped as she stepped into the kitchen. “Yen, this is the first time I’ve seen you without your makeup!”

She stared at him, her eyes still blurry from sleep. “That can’t be right.” She grumbled.

He walked over to her and took her hand. “No, it is.”

“Well, you can forget you saw it. I’ll be back to normal as soon as possible.”

He swung their hands back and forth. “I like it actually. I mean you can do magic with eye shadow, but this is just as nice. Your eyes pop.”

Blush spread across her cheeks, making her even cuter. “Jask, my mom’s right there.”

“I don’t mind, Piglet. And I think he has a point. It hides your eyes darling.”

“Now you’re ganging up on me.” She rolled her eyes, then scrunched her nose. “Mom, what is that smell.”

“Well, I’ve got bacon in the oven, and I’m brewing the coffee.” 

“Ugh, that’s it. That job ruined one of the best smells in the world for me!” She let her head flop on the table and groaned again. 

Tissaia patted her shoulder and placed a plate in front of her. “My daughter, the morning person.”

Jaskier snorted. Yen glared. And the timer went off. 

“That’s me,” he chimed as he strode over to the oven and took the bacon out. 

They all sat down to breakfast, eating quickly. 

Tissaia finished first and stood up. “Finish and meet me back in the kitchen by 10:00. We’ve got pies to bake.”

Jask threw on an outfit and ran a brush through his hair, trying to make it presentable. Yen helped her mom gather ingredients then got dressed as well.

Before anyone knew it, they were all elbow deep in pie dough. Tissaia had pulled about a thousand different ingredients from the cupboards and freezer. Strawberries, peaches, rhubarb, blackberries, pecans, gooseberries and more piled up on the counters. Yen flitted from sweet fruit fillings to helping Jaskier with crust. (Baking was not his strong suit. He had more dough in his hair than the tray by the end. But she coached him through it, and he was able to make a passable crust by the end.) This was her element. Chaos everywhere, yet she had everything under control. As he prepared to put the gooseberry pie in the oven, she gasped. “Jask, wait. Mom, is there any in the basement.” She looked at Tissaia with hopeful eyes.

“Of course. You know where to find it.”

Yen shot downstairs and came back just as soon. 

“Hand me that pie, Jaskier.”

From behind her back, she pulled a long stem of dried flowers. They may have been purple once upon a time, but now they were brown and crinkled. She pulled a small sprig off and crushed it over the top of the gooseberries. 

She pushed it in the oven, then dusted her hands off. When she lifted her head up, she saw her boyfriend gaping at her. 

“Lilac.” She explained. “It adds aromatics to the sour berries.”

“Gotcha.” Jaskier was not usually one for eating flowers, but Yen was so sure. He would never question her on something like this.

They baked all afternoon and well into the evening. The house filled with sweet aromas, making Jaskier’s mouth water every time a pie came out of the oven. 

As the sky turned from pink to deep blue, Tissaia clapped her hands. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. 

Yen opened it and greeted, “Mrs. Fri! It’s so nice to see you!” She hugged the woman at the door and waved her inside. Tissaia walked out of the kitchen with an apple pie already cut into eight perfect slices. There was a steady stream of friends, acquaintances, and neighbors gathering for pie and holiday greetings.   


The house grew warm with bodies and laughter. Jaskier found himself swept up in no less than three conversations at nearly every turn. Across the room, empty pie plates disappeared and were replaced with practiced precision by Tissaia.

Yen glowed, the image of grace, commanding the room. She smiled at everyone, picking up conversations that seemed to be years old. Her violet eyes scanned the crowd, looking for anyone who wasn’t included and dropping them in with the perfect group. No one forgotten.

“Gods, she’s beautiful.” 

“Yes, she is, isn’t she?” An old woman materialized at his elbow.

Jaskier jumped. “Sorry, did I say that out loud?”

“You did, honey. But I couldn’t agree more. She’s grown up so much. You better be good to her.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He gave a little salute as she wandered towards Tissaia.

In between conversations, Jaskier noticed a severe looking man in the corner. He surveyed the crowd, as if judging everyone. Jaskier tried finding Yen to tell her the man seemed lost, but by the time he spotted her, the man was gone. An odd feeling formed in his stomach, but he ignored it. Nothing to worry about, he supposed.

When the pies and guests all disappeared, Jaskier sagged onto the couch, letting out a long sigh. He counted out the hours, trying to figure how long it had been since he sat down. It was futile. Yennefer plopped down beside him, smiling like a maniac.

“You do this every year?”

She nodded. “Every single one.” Her head dropped back, and her eyes slid closed. “Can you believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve?”

“No. Is it as busy as this?”

“Nowhere near. My grandparents will be here. That’s it.”

Jaskier shook his head. “Good. I don’t think I could do this again that soon.”

Yen laughed. “I get that.”

They sat in silence holding hands, when Jaskier thought of a question. “Who was the old woman? Looked to be the oldest person who came through here?”

Yen thought about it. “ White hair, shiny blue blouse?”

“Exactly!”

“Congratulations, you met my grandma.”

Jaskier spluttered. “Your what!”

Yen chuckled. “What, did you make a bad impression?”

“I hope not.”

“Don’t worry. She sees the best in everyone. Now, I’m going to bed. Mom’ll need help early tomorrow.”

She pushed herself up, dipped back to place a quick kiss on Jaskier’s lips, and hurried up to her room. 

Jask changed for bed and was snoring within a minute. He wanted to be ready for anything tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :) And special thanks to @Eloquent_Dreams for all the Yennefer blogging on Tumblr.  
> Updates will come as I have time. At least 5 chapters, so stay tuned!


End file.
